


Loki in trouble

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to be fun. Loki get's in trouble for forgetting his and Sigyn's aniversery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki in trouble

I wanted to create something a little light hearted for the trickster god and a good friend suggested that it might be funny to have him forget some form of anniversary with his wife and have her be mad at him. So this fiction was born. I don’t own anything I borrowed them for this and returned them I promise, thought I was tempted to keep Loki, come now who wouldn’t be. Go easy on the spelling and grammar I have dyslexia it’s been checked by the windows checker.

Loki in trouble.

The God of mischief was yet again causing the avengers another headache, the magic which he was summoning was starting to take New York to peaces once more. Screams and cries of the frightened populace of the city echoed each and every way as they ran for shelter from the battle. As the blonde haired god went to attack his brother Thor noticed something not too far from the battle a small flash of blue light which became a figure in blue. The thunder god knew who this was instantly as only one person on Asgard wore that colour of blue, he could tell from the fact she was coming their way with a virtual storm of power round her this lady was not at all happy.

The thunder god raised his eye brows at the sight of this usually very placid lady so angry and a knowing smile graced his face. Quickly he halted his attack and singled for the other to do the same, thinking something was wrong with the god the Avengers came over to him quickly. The captain looked at the immortal confused as he asked. “What is it Thor?”

“Oh trust me you’ll see in a few moments.” The blonde god told them before folding his arms and waiting quietly.

The god of mischief floated in the air before his brother a fireball in hand. “What’s the matter brother finally willing to give up?” Loki asked his brother a victorious smile on his face.

Before Thor could answer that taunt a female voice yelled extremely loudly. “Loki Laufeyson!”

As soon as he heard the lady’s voice the god of mischief froze, instantly the fireball snuffed out. This reaction to her voice caused the thunder god to have to suppress the laughter which wanted to escape him. The shocked Avengers looked down the street to find a tall, slender, shapely, brown haired, brown eyed woman dressed in blue, standing there. This lady was glaring up at Loki with murder in her dark eyes. “Loki, you are in so much trouble! Get down here now!”

Amazement went through all the mortals as very quickly the dark haired immortal landed before the woman in blue. “So this was your important business! What is this all about?” The lady demanded her hands finding her hips in a gesture of female irritation that was evidently universal.

“Thor... Loki began but the woman exploded before he got any further. “THOR! Again! There are times I feel like there are three people in this marriage not two! What is wrong with you, do you have a crush on your brother? Is that what this is? If it is then why in the name of all that’s holy did you marry me idiot!”

“No of cause I am not in love with my brother!” Loki exclaimed shocked at her conclusion over his obsession in besting his brother.

Steve leant into to Thor and whispered with evident surprise. “Loki is actually married?”

“Yes.”

“I have to say that since he never mentioned a wife I’d just always assumed that the mythology was wrong about Sigyn.” The captain admitted quietly to the god.

“As you can see they were not wrong.”

It was surprisingly Bruce now turned back from the Hulk who spoke up an admiring tone in his voice. “That’s one hell of a woman.”

“She’d have to be she’s got to deal with Loki after all.” Tony quipped from his position settled on a window frame of a building.

“I’m sorry...” Loki said hanging his head looking a little like a kicked puppy.

Sigyn let out a deep sigh. “Don’t try that on me Loki, you’re not sorry you just felt like this was more important than me as is usual.”

“I really am sorry.” He said again giving his wife a look which was truly apologetic. 

Unnoticed by the pair some of the people of the city were now peering out from their hiding places at the arguing pair of immortals; some had looks of amusement appearing on their faces as the god of mischief was being taken down a few pegs by his spouse.

“Do you even know why I wanted to spend today with you?” The goddess asked him in a very quiet and sad tone of voice.

“No, I don’t.” The god of mischief admitted softly.

Another sigh escaped Sigyn. “Today is the day we were married Loki and you managed to conveniently pick a fight with your brother on that day. If you didn’t want to celebrate it with me you could have just said.”

“I’m sorry Sigyn I really didn’t realise that was today.” Loki said hanging his head again as a flush of shame spread over his pale cheeks.

“Oh and that makes it better does it! You forgot! That’s how important I am to you!” A tear escaped the goddess of faithfulness and she threw up her arms at her husband. “You know what I give up! You clearly don’t care about me at all! I have to be the biggest fool on Asgard after all I am the one who is in love with you. I’m going home Loki, why don’t you just go back to what you were doing husband as it clearly makes you happier than I do!”

At this point the goddess turned away from her husband, she walked away and vanished in another flash of blue light. Silence rained for a long moment and then Tony spoke to the very still god of Mischief from where he was still sitting. “You are an idiot.”

As Loki turned to face them the other avengers who were all nodding in agreement to the words of the millionaire. It was Thor addressed the other immortal quietly. “Brother you really didn’t remember today was the day you wed your wife?”

The dark haired god flushed with extreme embracement. “I truly forgot.”

“Honestly Loki...Even most mortal men know better than to forget such a thing and if we do, we make sure to grovel appropriately to the one we love before we go and do something about it quickly.” Bruce said to the god of mischief rolling his eyes.

Loki let out a deep sigh and conceded mentally that both Tony and Bruce had a point. “I’m going to regret asking you lot this later I know that but I need to know what to do?”

“We will help you brother but you have to promise there will be no tricks Loki.” Thor said to him very seriously.

“No, no tricks brother I want to make my wife happy again, I love her and I have upset her and you know that I do not like to upset Sigyn.” Satisfied by his brother’s words Thor gave him a simple nod of understanding.

Now with this promise given and the blonde god’s nod the Avengers cautiously moved closer to Loki. “Well let’s start with something simple, what flowers does your wife like?” Tony asked the immortal mischief maker.

“I don’t know...” Loki admitted with a wince.

All the avengers save Thor cringed slightly, in fact it was the thunder god who said quietly. “White roses, lavender and daisies are Sigyn’s favourites.”

The raven haired god looked at his brother for a long moment, Thor shrugged. “What I at least took the time to ask.” Loki let out a deep sigh as his blue eyed brother said this.

“What about a nice gift of jewellery.” Natasha suggested helpfully to the god.

“And there must be somewhere on Asgard that is special to the two of you, where you could take your wife too.” Bruce added quietly from where he stood.

“Yes, the garden where we first met might be a good place for me to take her. As for jewellery I think that would be a very good idea especially with the flowers yes.”

Natasha grinned at Loki. “Then might I suggest the shops.”

“But I have none of your money.”

“Then go back to Asgard and go shopping.” Thor told him succinctly.

With a nod to his brothers words Loki turned, he walked away vanishing as he did so. The avengers shared amused looks; as they walked away back towards Stark towers it was Tony who said to Thor with a large grin on his face. “So tell us more about your brother’s wife.” The thunder god met the other man’s amused gaze with one of his own and began talking.

Loki mean while had returned to Asgard, it had taken the god a few hours but he had followed the advice the Avengers had given him. The god of mischief just hopped they were right and he could salvage something of this situation after the mess he had made of it. 

So with a large bunch of daisies and white roses in hand, a necklace in his pocket, the dark haired immortal went to look for his wife. Loki found her settled on a bench in the very garden where they had first met simply staring off into space. “Sigyn...” He said to her softly.

Startled by the sound of his voice the lady looked up at her husband. “Oh Loki, it’s you, I was not expecting you. What do you want?”

“I am very sorry about earlier Sigyn, I have to confess that I had completely forgotten what time of year it was. I hope you will accept my apology for what happened today. I want you to know that my fight with Thor was not deliberate and I’d much rather be here with you.” With his apology made to his wife Loki presented her the flowers. “My brother told me you like these flowers. Which is yet another thing I must apologies for, I am unhappy knowing that I did not even know which ones it was you liked.”

As Sigyn gently took the flowers from her husband her brown eyes were wide with wonder. “There lovely thank you Loki.”

“I have something else for you my wife.” Loki told her before he carefully removed the necklace from his pocket. Slowly the dark haired prince leant in and put the necklace on his wife. Sigyn carefully lifted the pendant she studied it closely, the pendant was gold with an emerald in the centre with black vines round it cupping the gem like a lover. “Loki, this is the most beautiful gift I have ever had from you, thank you.” She said to the god she loved sincerely.

The god let out a gloomy sigh. “That just makes me more ashamed my wife; I should have showered you with gifts well before now. You are the one I love and the most precious thing in my life. I intend not wasting any more time fighting with my brother, I am not a little boy any more, I am a grown man, with a wife and it is about time I settled down with you and we thought about having a family together.”

“I’d like that Loki but are you sure you want to settle down with me? Are you really ready to stop fighting my husband? Because I could not bear to have children with you only for you to cause them pain as your father has you. I confess that I want nothing more than for you to be a better father to your own children then he has been to you.”

Loki looked down into the deep brown eyes of his wife then spoke to her with complete seriousness. “I really am ready to stop fighting Sigyn, I am ready to be a husband and a father now. Odin was not a bad father just misguided. Let us go forward from this point together my lady. I cannot say it will be easy for us but I wish to try.”

“Sometimes all we can do is try our best my husband and if you are willing to try then I am willing to do my best also. I love you Loki.”

“I love you too my wife come now it grows late let us retire.” The god said holding a hand out for his wife.

With a nod, the goddess took the offered hand and elegantly she rose from the bench. Sigyn stood beside her husband, Loki took her shoulders in his hands, the god lent down, and he gave his wife a brief kiss which she returned. When they drew apart they smiled at each other before together the pair of immortals held hands and walked back into the castle making their way to their rooms side by side. 

It was from this moment Loki looked forward not back, he allowed himself to let go of his anger though it took time. Sigyn however was always there for him, ready to balance her husband whenever he needed it ready to be his shoulder to cry on, someone to listen and the one he held and loved. The gods of Asgard noticed the changes in Loki, they were thrilled by them and grateful towards his wife who they were sure had been instrumental in his change for the better. Eventually Loki and Sigyn were blessed with three sons and a daughter, their births filled their mother with great joy as for their father not only did his family make the god of mischief even happier, it also filled him contentment and purpose for the rest of eternity.

It was Sigyn who so often said after their daughter was born. “With you for a father and three protective older brothers, our daughter’s suitors are either going to have to be incredibly brave or extremely foolish.” This always drew laughter from Loki who was well aware how right she was in her words, after all now that the god finally had the family he had always wanted, Loki was determined that no one was going to hurt any of them.


End file.
